


Weeping

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hope, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pain, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: "You are in turmoil; Your heart cries out to me..."





	Weeping

I lie in my room. My heart is in turmoil. My mind races, threatening to shut down. My Heart is broken. My Soul, the one part of me of worth, is aching. The Darkness of the room matches my mood. The candlelight is the only contrast to the Darkness that surrounds me. The music that plays expresses my every sorrow.

Tears fall from my eyes. They will not stop. I think of every bad thing that has happened to me. The pain is almost unbearable.

As I pick up the blade to try to create a diversion from the pain inside, I feel a tear on my shoulder. I turn to find the origin of the drop. A man kneels by my bed, weeping. The anguish is clear on His face. He is in terrible pain. I can see it in His tear-filled eyes.

“What is wrong?” I ask him, trying to hide my pain.

“You are in turmoil,” He replied. “Your heart cries out to me.”

Amazed, I looked at Him.

“How did you know?” I asked.

“I know all things, my child. I know why you cry and I know that you don’t really want to die,” He replied.

His very presence soothed me and made the pain start to subside. He put his arms around me and embraced me. Then I felt it.

I felt exactly what I needed in His arms. I felt loved and comforted.

A flash of light and as suddenly as He had come, He was gone. I knew then who He was.

He had taken me in His arms and comforted me. I fell to my knees and wept, but for joy, not pain.

The pain was finally gone.

 


End file.
